campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:War on Terror OR War for Transnational Corporate Hegemony?
Chad, all of your points are precisely what I am most worried about in our current geo-political context. You quite correctly ascertain the intrinsic financial ownership dynamics at work. The insurance industry "owns" the state of Florida both due to our proclivity towards having hurricanes, but also due to our large elderly population resulting in home insurance rates skyrocketing and medicaid an increasing necessity for parts of the working population who cannot obtain more than an $8/hour job, even with a respectable bachelor's degree. The logical connection between insurance hegemony and "hurricane alley" of the southeast Gulf Coast is clear. The logical connection with a large elderly population resulting in decreased wages is due to restricted expenditures by retirees living on a fixed income which results in corporations able to pay ridiculously low wages in Florida (less consumer demand, with the exception of seasonal tourist dollars), but with the imposed necessity of auto insurance due to paltry expenditure for mass transit (i.e. Floridians are literally forced to own and maintain vehicles, unlike Boston, New York, Philadelphia, etc). Finally, since corporations in general are pushing non-committal contract-based labor, even for white collar workers (e.g. the University of Phoenix, the nation's largest university system), all Americans are increasingly also forced to fund our own insurance for health care. This is why it should come as little surprise that Charlie Crist, a darling of insurance corporations was easily elected governor. Regarding the initial article, however, I am not going to alert anyone until I myself am in the position to do so. I actually did this little exercise in military intelligence as my own fact-finding mission. To add to the initial observation concerning insurance "topping" even a Geneva Convention military ID, the front office at the main gate of MacDill Air Force Base even had the major insurance companies ALL listed with 1-800-#'s stationed next to the telephone. Hmmmmm??? :Ok, so here's a question. If you are not currently in a position to alert someone, what qualifications do you need to have to be in such a position? How much money do you think you need to donate to a political campaign before your member of Congress will listen to you? How many people do you need to be able to rally in support or opposition to a re-election campaign? And honestly, if you take either of those two questions seriously, then democracy has failed and we have failed. :Let me submit this to you. You don't need to wait for anyone else's permission to pick up a microphone and start expressing your views and (in the words of some crazy liberals from 230 years ago) "petition the Government for a redress of grievances". What would Jesus do? He would climb to the top of a hill and start talking to anyone who would listen. Climb to the top of the mountain, Rob. Permission was granted by God a very long time ago. Chadlupkes 18:58, 11 December 2006 (UTC)